Midnight Storm
by CelticDreamer007
Summary: Numb. That's how I have been these last couple of weeks. I didn't have emotions even when I was with Ethan. The one person that could make me feel when no one else could. But this time I was too far gone, gone to place where even he couldn't pull me out.


25/07/2010 14:10:00

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is just a little one shot that I came up with while I watching a storm and had just finished beautiful Creatures. This takes place during the first book one the night before Lena's birthday. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Beautiful Creatures characters they belong to the wonderful Kami Garcia and Margret Stol I also do not own the song "Bring me to life" that belongs to the amazingly talented Evanescence band.

February 10th 11:30 pm- Clouds dark as the night itself appeared in the sky, trees blew like ghosts in the wind, lighting flashed like someone was taking pictures of the town from the sky above, and rain was pouring down like the earth was experiencing heartbreak for the first time. It was hurricane season in Gatlin South Carolina so no one in the small town gave the sudden storm a second thought. With the exception of Ethan Lawson Wate that is, he had lived in this town his entire life and he knew this was no ordinary storm. No ordinary storm would have woken him out of a dead sleep nor would it have given him the feeling of dread, no something wasn't right. He tried reaching out to her using the connection between their minds.

"_Hey L. You ok?" _

No response. He tried again. _"L? You ok? You there?" _

The only answer he received was silence_. "Lena?"... "Lena! Please answer me!"... _

"_Lena Duchannes!" _His mind practically screamed.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core **_

_**Where I've become so numb without a soul**_

_**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it and lead it back home.**_

Ethan's suspicion just got proven correct with the silence he had received. He sprung out of bed grabbing the first articles of clothing his hurried hands touched on his cluttered strewn bedroom floor. His thrown together outfit included a black and gray fallen t-shirt, jeans, a faded golden yellow Jackson High basketball sweatshirt and his trusty chuck taylors. Silently and slyly as a fox, he proceeded to open his bedroom window and began scaling the drainpipe like an old pro. He had been doing this a lot in light of recent events. Gatlin was certainly no suburbia; the town was so small that there was no such thing as just "popping over" to the neighbor's house. Ethan didn't mind the space, usually he enjoyed it, but on nights such as this one he wished his neighbor's houses were closer, well at least Link's house anyway.

The storm was steadily increasing its intensity thunder was rolling across the sky having the sound of a marriage between rolling boulders and the beating of a big war drum now joined it's fellow elements. The rain was becoming more sleet like, the wind now howling like it was in pain and the lighting was now so bright that it lit up the entire night sky. The young boy hit the ground running and he knew that he needed to pick up the pace for he had to get to Link's house and fast. After about 10 minutes of sprinting, his best friend's house finally came into view. Now completely soaked to the bone, the frantic boy ran up the porch steps and began pounding on the door praying that Mrs. Lincoln wouldn't answer. God must've been on his side tonight, the door opened revealing his spiky haired best friend in a slightly sleepy state.

Upon seeing Ethan a puzzled look became etched on his face. "Ethan? What the-"

"Keys now." The soaked teen commanded using as few words as possible. He wanted to avoid any more time from being wasted.

Link had a million questions swarming inside his head that were begging to be asked but after seeing the look on his friend's face he knew that now was not the time to ask. So instead he grabbed the keys to the Beater off of his front table and tossed them into Ethan's awaiting hands. As quickly as the teen had shown up, he vanished, becoming part of the night once more.

Ethan jumped into his best friend's car and plunged the keys into they keyhole bringing the Beater to life. He tried reaching his beloved once more.

"_Lena!"_

But still no response came to him and he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"_Damn it! Why won't you answer me?"_

Not throwing away any more time he put the petal to the medal copying Link's get away style of driving. He speed away leaving Link's house behind, his destination Ravenwood Manor. Visibility was not an option anymore so it was a good thing Ethan knew the route like the back of his hand or he might not have even made it out of Link's driveway. The storm was worsening, fast. Time was of the essence.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up) **_

_**Wake me up inside **_

_**(Save me) **_

Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins and fear clouded his mind. It was now 12:30 am on February 11th; the day that both Ethan and Lena had been dreading for months had finally arrived. The day where Lena might be snatched away from his arms and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had been trying for months to find a way to give Lena the choice she deserved but they were out of time, and the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"Wait Lena said the claiming didn't take place until midnight tonight." Ethan used that thought to reassure himself as he drove.

But why was the storm so bad now when the true horror didn't take place until tonight? Ethan didn't know the answer to that question but what he did know there was something bad happening at Ravenwood and he'd bet his life it had something to do with the girl he loved.

Knowing by now there wouldn't be an answer Ethan still talked to Lena. He had to reassure her just in case she could hear him. _"Hang on L. I'm coming. I love you."_

After what seemed like an eternity even with going 20 miles over the speed limit, the shaggy haired teen finally pulled up to the wrought iron gates that enclosed the famous Ravenwood plantation, the very place that had haunted Ethan's childhood and still continued to haunt the rest of the town. But he didn't fear it anymore; he didn't fear anything when it came to Lena.

As Ethan suspected, the storm was at its peak here. Thunder tumbled across the sky that was darker that night itself. With the sounds of boulders now being thrown instead of rolling meshed with the sound of the drumming of a war that was now reaching its climax, the sleet was replaced with pure frozen ice crystals that could cut through clothing and skin like they were just air.

The frantic teen sprung out of the car, flew through one of the towering gates and sprinted up the short hill bringing the plantation house into view. He thought he was going to have to enter the imposing house to find out what was happening and locate Lena. But he was wrong, for everything he needed to see was occurring right outside in front of the house. After everything that had happened so far this year, after all the things he had believed, heard and seen he thought he was prepared for whatever was happening tonight. But even Ethan wasn't fully prepared for what his eyes saw. He didn't rush toward it, he couldn't even move, couldn't take his eyes off of the sight in front of him. It transfixed him as he stood motionless, getting cut by ice daggers falling from the sky and in danger of being struck by the lighting that was coming closer and closer to the house with each strike.

_**Call my name **_

_**And save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone **_

_**(Save me) **_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

**Lena's POV **

Numb. That's how I have been these last couple of weeks. I was on autopilot moving through each day, going through the motions but not actually knowing what it was I was doing. I went to school until my uncle put a stop to it in the middle of this week, I hung out with Ethan trying to find a piece of hope in this otherwise grim situation. But I didn't feel, didn't have any emotions even when I was with Ethan. The one person that could make me feel when no one else could. But this time I was too far gone, gone to place where even he couldn't pull me out.

_**Now that I know what I'm without **_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life.**_

I had a really bad fight with the only person I love more than Ethan, my uncle Macon. We had started out having a nice dinner and engaging in small talk. Then my uncle asked me a simple question.

"Is there anything special you would like for your birthday dinner tomorrow?"

"It doesn't matter what I have, I'm going dark. Not much of a birthday present if you ask me." I muttered.

And that statement right there made everything go to hell. We quickly started arguing and I felt my emotion for the first time in two whole weeks. I felt rage. We got to the point where we were screaming at each other. Uncle Macon doesn't scream. He's always calm and composed but tonight he lost it. It takes a whole lot to make him lose it. I think the world could end and he would still be calm. But I wasn't like my uncle, my world was ending and there was no way in hell I was being calm about it. Being numb is one thing, being calm is a different story entirely. Uncle Macon was so convinced I was not going dark and I so was convinced that I was. This contradiction was driving a wedge between us and contributed to the shredding of the fine threads holding my life together. Any other night I would've ran upstairs to my room and dove under the covers, hiding away from the world and my problems. But not tonight, I couldn't handle it tonight, not when I was a day away from losing everything. Power like I had never felt before surged through my veins pumping me up with adrenaline. I felt like I was a giant and the world was a tiny village I was getting ready to take on. Uncle Macon's reasoning's were no longer words but a faint buzzing in my ears. My surroundings became a blur, I heard a scream emitting from my mouth and then nothing. All went black.

_**(Wake me up) **_

_**Wake me up inside **_

_**(I can't wake up) **_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me) **_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

**Normal POV**

After what seemed like ages Ethan finally snapped out of his trance. But he was still stunned and confused by what was happening. How was this possible?

Right in the center of Ravenwood Manor was the biggest tornado he had ever seen which is saying a lot considering where he lives. But this wasn't any tornado; normally they move destroying anything in their path. But this one stayed in place, drawing more wind and dirt towards it. Rocks, dirt and ice swirled all around. He slowly began to walk towards it. The wind was so strong and so fierce that it took all his strength to remain up right and on the ground. Ethan's determination to move forward is what drove one foot in front of the other. He couldn't see, at all. His hands were just inches from his face trying and failing to block the ice and rocks from hitting him and they weren't even visible, all he saw was dust and ice blowing through the air.

Now most people don't walk toward a tornado that was bigger than a mansion, most sane people run for their lives in the other direction. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, because Lena was a part of that thing, he could feel it.

_**(Wake me up) **_

_**Bid my blood to run **_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone **_

_**(Save me) **_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

And the teen knew he's the only one that can reach her. Finally after hours or at least it felt like hours to him when it was probably only about 10-15 minutes Ethan reached the tornado. He felt like an ant standing in front of it. Well he didn't stay standing for long; he was quickly swept up into the tornado's grasp. He was hurtling through the air, going round and round. But that's when he saw her smack dab in the middle of the earth monster. Except she wasn't being hurled through the air like he was, she was completely still. Lena looked like a destructive goddess. She was standing spread out, her arms in the air and her feet apart. Her gorgeous black hair was swirling around her, her eyes were completely glazed over like she was entranced and tears were streaming down her face. Then everything clicked for Ethan, she wasn't apart of the tornado; she was the one controlling it.

"Lena!" He cried

"Lena! Help me! Please!"

His cries were quickly lost in the roar of the wind. If Lena didn't help him he would be dead soon.

He kept calling to her, yelling her name as loud as he could. His voice was now hoarse from the constant yelling and from swallowing so much dust. He was fighting the tornado trying to get as close to the center as possible after about five minutes his strength was completely sapped.

"Lena!" He called one last time knowing if this cry didn't get through to her he would be dead for he didn't have the strength to keep fighting. Then suddenly he was hurled forward towards the center of it. He was close to Lena now close enough to touch her. Quickly before the winds dragged him away once more he made a grab for her shoulder but his hand slipped and he ended up grabbing her arm. The moment after he grabbed her it was like hitting an off switch. Her eyes became unglazed and she looked at him, then she reached for his other arm. After a moment of struggling they grabbed on to each other and Ethan pulled Lena close to him. Then it was over. The storm vanished, the tornado, the ice, the wind, everything was gone. The pair gently floated to the ground still holding on to one another.

_**Bring me to life **_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love **_

_**Darling only you are the life among the dead **_

Lena was sobbing, her head buried in Ethan's chest he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other stroking her hair. "It's ok Lena, I'm here everything's ok."

She looked up at him for a moment and then she pulled away from him, standing up walking a few feet away. "Ok? Everything is not ok! I am going dark! Everything is far from ok!" She exclaimed

Ethan stood up as well, walking over to her. "You're not going dark." He stated simply.

She whirled around to face him, her features twisted up in rage and agony. "Um hello? Did you miss the giant tornado I created that could've destroyed the entire town? Just to clue you in here, light casters don't do things like that only darks do! And that was just by me getting angry at Uncle Macon, which never happens!"

Now it was Ethan's turn to be angry. "Well damn L! At least you felt something, even if it was anger! For the past two weeks you've been dead practically, I thought you had changed into a zombie!"

"I'd rather be numb than be a danger to everyone around me! I almost killed you tonight Ethan and I haven't even changed yet, I don't want to imagine what I could do to you after tonight." Then her voice broke and she crumpled to the ground on her knees. "I-I'm so scared Ethan. I am terrified of what I will be able to do. How I'll be able to hurt you."

In that moment all of Ethan's anger had faded and all that remained was sympathy for her. He walked over to her kneeling down and gently put his arms around her once more pulling her close. "I'm scared too Lena but I have faith you won't go dark, I just know you won't."

Lena didn't fight with him this time; she was too tired and too scared. "I hope you're right." She said laying her head on his chest. "But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." He whispered. He would've promised her the world if it would make her feel better.

Her voice shook as she spoke. "If I go dark, I want you to promise me you'll kill me. I'd rather be dead than be dark."

Ethan tensed up after he heard her request and tightened his hold on her. "I will promise you anything but that. Don't ask me to do that Lena because I couldn't, no matter how dark you are, I will not kill you."

"But after I turn I'll hate everybody, Link, Macon, and worst of all you. I couldn't imagine living my life hating you. I love you too much."

"You don't have to worry about hating me because you're going to be light."

You keep saying that, but how do you know? There's a fifty-fifty chance of going light or dark. And don't tell me it's because I am a good person because Ridley was just as good of a person and looked what happened to her."

Ethan scooted back a little in order to look deep into Lena's green eyes as he spoke. "I know because of two reasons. One, Ridley knew she was going dark, she felt it deep inside her." Lena opened her mouth to protest but Ethan held up a finger silencing her. "You don't feel it, you're just scared that it's going to happen to you because it happened to her which is not the same thing. And number two you have something Ridley didn't have. Love. I truly believe our love is strong enough to keep you from going dark because that's the one thing dark casters don't have, its like your own secret weapon."

There was a moment of silence while Ethan let Lena think about what he just said and they just stared into each other's eyes with just a mere few inches between them. After a minute Lena finally spoke.

"You really believe that?" she whispered

"Yes." He whispered back. "Now I just need you to believe it."

She closed the little space between them by kissing him long and deep. Due to the need of oxygen she pulled back and placed her forehead against his. "I do believe." She breathed.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark right there in front of me **_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

The pair stayed like that, just savoring the moment of being able to be in each other's arms. That is until Link came running up.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed breathing heavily and holding a stitch he had gotten in his side from running. "What happened here? Everything looks like it's been thrown into a blender and set on chop."

The spell broken, both Ethan and Lena stood up slowly looking around just now noticing the damage left behind from tornado Lena. The trees were literally spilt in two from the lighting, there was dust and rock everywhere and worst of all Ravenwood Manor had a giant hole in the center of it, The roof had caved in and all the windows broken.

"You guys don't look so good either." He commented.

The weight of their injuries and how physically drained they were seemed to finally hit the two teens, Ethan had put an arm around Lena's waist and she was leaning on him, it was the only thing keeping her upright. He was covered in dirt mixed with dry blood and had scratches and bruises all over him. The worst injury he had obtained was a giant gash across his forehead. Lena though exhausted and dirty, was unharmed.

"Yea, it was one hell of a night." Ethan said.

"I'll say, hey is Mr. M ok?" Link questioned noticing the old man was nowhere to be found.

Before either Lena or Ethan could answer they heard a voice behind Link.

"I am perfectly fine, however I would appreciate if you would not abbreviate my name Mr. Lincoln."

Link spun around to face Macon. "Oh I'm sorry dude-I mean Mr. Ravenwood." He apologized, flustered by the old man's sudden appearance.

"Ethan I shall escort my niece inside and I suggest you go home and rest."

"But your house-" Ethan began

"Is perfectly fine as well." Macon finished for him.

Ethan turned to look at the house behind him, and sure enough the manor was perfectly fine and no gaping hole in sight. Normally he would have been surprised but after everything that happened he was not. Besides he knew how "special" the house was.

"Mr. Ravenwood, would you mind if I stayed with Lena considering it's her birthday and all?" he asked knowing that Macon would catch the hidden meaning within his question.

Macon sighed, "Considering the circumstances, you may stay. Furthermore If I didn't let you I think my niece would kill me."

Ethan smiled down at Lena who had her eyes closed and her head still on his chest. "Yes I think she would." He said softly and then using his free arm picked her up bridal style and began to walk towards the house.

Link, who had been quiet for the past couple of minutes, ran to catch up with his friend then facing his friend he stood in front of Ethan to cut him off.

"Ok can you please explain what the hell is going on?" Link exclaimed.

Ethan stopped walking and smiled up at his friend. "Link there is way too much going on for you to wrapped your spiky head around."

"Ok you want to keep secrets? Fine. But I need you to answer two questions. One, is she going to be ok?" he asked gesturing to Lena who was still unconious.

"She's going to be fine, she's just tired is all."

"Number two where's the beater?"

"It's down by the gate with the keys still in the ignition. Now can I please get past you?"

"Yea go ahead." Link said moving aside to let him by. "Oh and Ethan?"

Ethan turned halfway to face Link "Yea?"

"You know I'll always have your back right?"

Ethan smiled tiredly, grateful to have such a great friend. "I know. And I'll always have yours."

Link smiled as well and then turned and ran towards the beater.

_**Without a thought **_

_**Without a voice **_

_**Without a soul **_

_**Don't let me die here **_

_**There must be something more **_

_**Bring me to life**_

Ethan walked inside and up to Lena's room, where he gently laid her on the bed. He was finally feeling just how exhausted he was and was thankful Macon was letting him stay because he didn't think he would've had the energy to make it all the way home. He walked to the other said of the bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed scooting right next to Lena.

His fingers brushed a stray curl out of the sleeping girl's face and she stirred smiling as she repositioned herself even closer to Ethan. Her legs became entangled in his, her arms wrapping around his stomach as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday." He playfully whispered in her ear.

Without opening her eyes she punched him in the side with her arm that was draped across his stomach.

He winced and smiled. The he began to whisper in her ear again but this time much more serious.

"I love you so much Lena. And if I end up being wrong and you do go dark it won't matter because our love can withstand anything, even being dark. You could be the darkest caster there was and I would still love you and stay by your side. That's where I belong and that's where I plan to stay no matter what."

Lena tightened her hold on him. "I love you too Ethan and I wouldn't want you anywhere else except with me." She murmured.

_**(Wake me up) **_

_**Wake me up inside **_

_**(I can't wake up) **_

_**Wake me up inside **_

_**(Save me) **_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark **_

Ethan smiled one last time before closing his eyes and giving himself over to sleep. His last coherent thought was "We'll make it. I know we will. I brought her back to life last night and I'll do it again tonight."

_**(Wake me up) **_

_**Bid my blood to run **_

_**(I can't wake up) **_

_**Before I come undone **_

_**(Save me) **_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

**A/N:** Well there you have it! I hope you guys liked it. And I hope you guys thought the song went well with the story. I was a little unsure when I was putting the lyrics in but I had based the story around this song so I decided to put them in and hope it worked. But of course you guys are the real judges. So please let me know what you thought of it by reviewing!


End file.
